I Wanna Hold Your Hand
by Romeo's Waiting
Summary: “And here I thought you were just trying to get me to come over so you could have your way with me. “I like to work up an appetite before kitten. One Parter, PDLD!


_I Wanna Hold Your Hand_

It was late on a Sunday night and Rory found herself alone in her dorm, feeling the weight of single life weighing down on her. Even Paris had gone out with Doyle so she wasn't there. Rory couldn't really remember a time when she'd felt like this. Lonely, she guessed was that best fit word to describe her situation.

As she looked around her room, she felt restlessness seep into her veins. She couldn't just sit here all night waiting for Monday to come. And so with that thought in mind she got off her bed and started for the door, determination etched on her face. But that soon dwindled away when another thought entered her mind. What was she going to do? She couldn't go home because her mom had made it abundantly clear that Luke was coming over that night and she so didn't want to interrupt that! She thought about calling Lane but then remembered that she was out with Zach.

It struck a nerve in her when she realized that all her friends had boyfriends. She'd never been the jealous one, but right now she was. She was jealous of her mom and her best friend's relationships… 'How pathetic,' Rory thought, her earlier determination slipping away by the second. It wasn't like she hadn't been single before, and she knew that she really didn't need a guy to make her happy or to complete her. But right now she couldn't help but long for that kind of companionship. She even considered calling Logan and trying to explain to him that she'd had some sort of chemical imbalance when she'd broken things off between them but that thought was discarded just as it popped into her mind. She'd broken up with Logan because she hadn't been happy with their casual dating agreement. She'd been slowly losing herself everyday, losing that uniqueness that made her Rory and she never wanted to feel that way again. The break up hadn't been as hard as she thought it was going to be. Doing it was the hardest thing, but she didn't miss him like she thought she would, probably because she'd made herself promise not to get attached to him.

Rory walked out into the common room and sat herself down on the couch. She was about to ready herself for a night of watching movies and eating popcorn when her cell phone rang. With a renewed hope, Rory quickly searched for the phone and found it underneath her bed, back in her room. "Hello?" Rory asked, her breath coming in great gasps.

"No need to get overwhelmed love, it's just me," Finn said from the other end, a wide smile on his face.

Rory sunk down onto her bed, her own lips curving into a smile as she recognized the Australian accent. She'd never really thought that much about Finn when she first started to hang out with Logan and his band of merry followers. But as they started to casually date she'd seen more and more of Collin, Stephanie and to her great pleasure Finn. The natural born flirt was someone Rory had never seen herself getting along with. He was always either drunk or hung over, but it wasn't that, it was just his personality. He was the exact opposite of Rory's quiet and subdued way of life, but to her surprise he'd become a quick friend. Rory loved Finn's drunken escapades, his outgoing nature, his obsession with red heads, and his sexy accent. 'Whoa! Wait a minute, sexy accent? Where had that come from?' Rory asked herself, shocked by her own thoughts.

"Or maybe that's why you're breathing so hard?" Finn continued his ponderings over the phone, not evening commenting on her lack of response.

Rory was broken out of her thoughts by his question and she let a laugh escape. "Finn you found me out!" she exclaimed.

"I always knew you had a thing for me!" he said, his voice holding his excitement.

Rory laughed even harder at this point. She should have thought of calling Finn earlier. If there was ever anyone who could make her laugh and smile, it was Finn, no doubt about it. He was the only person Rory had ever met who enjoyed life as much as Finn did, and to never be down in the dumps about something. Rory was sure her night wouldn't be boring now, because boring was just not a word you associated with Finn. "Am I that transparent?" Rory asked, mocking a serious tone.

Finn nodded his head on the other line, forgetting that Rory couldn't seem him. He then remembered why he'd called her in the first place and immediately adopted his wounded puppy tone of voice. "Rory, love?" Finn asked.

Rory had been hanging around Finn enough to be used to his topic change and so she wasn't surprised. "What Finn?" she asked, pretending to be exasperated, but her smile never leaving her face.

"Entertain me." Was all Finn said.

"Entertain you how?" Rory asked, hoping that Finn might invite her over. She didn't want to be alone all night and she knew that Finn did keep the best company.

Finn took a moment to answer and Rory could just see him lying down on the couch in his dorm, his fingers stroking his chin deep in thought. "Well love, I'm sure your mere presence could liven up this extremely dull evening."

Rory blushed at his sentence. She knew that Finn wasn't serious, nothing ever was with him, but she always blushed at everything he said that was dirty, which was usually everything second thing out of his mouth. "Are you sure? Because I'm quite comfortable here," Rory lied, wanting to tease him.

Finn pouted over at his dorm. "Come on love…" he whined, an idea then brightening his whole visage. "I have twister!" he exclaimed excitedly.

Rory had to laugh at that. Finn was the only twenty-one year old guy she knew that wanted to play twister on a Sunday night. "Twister the game?" she made sure.

"Of course twister the game!" he exclaimed. "Bt if you're up for another kind of twister I'd certainly be of service," he told her, his voice dropping a few octaves.

Rory's cheeks reddened once again, and she was glad they were on the phone so Finn couldn't see her blushing. "No that's okay…like I said I'm quite comfortable right here."

"Sorry love, but you're a beautiful lady I had to try…" he told her.

Rory laughed. "Well I guess I can't be mad at you then," she relented, lying back on her bed and stretching out. Somehow talking to Finn always put her at complete ease even with his non-stop flirting.

"Nope," Finn answered, sounding very much like a small kid.

Rory didn't say anything; she just lay with her phone pressed to her ear. She could here him breathing on the other end and it was more then comforting. "So tell me about your twister offer," she finally said.

Finn jumped up from the couch, his lips widening in a smile and his brown eyes sparkling. "Well I only know the basic's love…" he said, his voice sounding strained as he searched the closet for the game board.

"How can you only know the basics?" she asked disbelief evident in her voice. "Twister is like the easiest game to known to man…well except for the stretching your body in ways it should never be stretched."

Finn laughed as he struggled with the box. "Well I'm a slow learner," he defended himself. "I guess you'll just have to come over and teach me," he said, like the plan was already decided.

Rory had known the minute he pleaded with her to entertain him that she would be going over and so she didn't hesitate to answer this time. "I guess so," she said, sitting up on her bed.

"Really?" Finn asked, his voice betraying his always natural cool.

"Really," Rory confirmed, giggling slightly. "I'll be there in like twenty minutes?" she asked, bending over to pick up her jacket off the floor.

Finn smiled widely, his heart smashing in his chest, a trait very uncharacteristic for Finn. "I'll be waiting on baited breath love," he told her before hanging up the phone. Earlier that night Finn had found himself alone in his dorm, his roommate had gone out with some chick. Finn had thought of calling Logan or Collin but then Rory's name popped into his head. As it had been doing on many occasion ever since her and Logan started doing that whole casual dating thing. He hadn't noticed it at first, but he hadn't been able to stop thinking of her, no matter what he was doing. When he saw Logan he was reminded of her, when he drank coffee, when he passed a bookstore. He found himself limiting his alcohol intake so he could remember their discussions and arguments. It was to his surprise when he finally realized that he had feelings for his best friend's girlfriend.

He could remember the day like it was yesterday. He had been sitting in Logan's common room, upside down on the couch and watching TV.

_.:Flashback:._

_Finn was completely rapt up in the program playing on the screen, so wrapped up in it that he didn't even here a knock on the door. Rory, who was on the other side, knocked again a little louder but still no one answered. She reached down and tried the knob and the door swung open, revealing a dorm very familiar to her with a very familiar Australian on the couch. Rory walked over to the couch, a wide smile decorating her face, as she looked from Finn, who still hadn't noticed her, to the TV. Rory let her curiosity about the whole situation get to her and so she turned around so her back was against the couch and leaned back, settling herself into the same position as Finn. _

_Finn had felt a presence behind him but he'd shrugged it off to be Logan. He'd only ripped his eyes away from the screen when the couch shook with a sudden weight and he turned his head to see Rory, lying in the exact same position as him, staring at the TV. He quickly got over his shock at seeing her and let his eyes rake over her face. Her brown hair was away from her face, falling off the couch in small, bouncy curls. Her beautiful blue eyes were staring, transfixed at the TV, and filled with curiosity and laughter. Finn tilted his head more as his eyes landed on the curve of her luscious, pink lips. Unconsciously he licked his own, imagining how hers would feel against his. Finn's gaze then broke away from her lips and traveled down the slope of her neck, his fingers aching to run over the smooth expanse of porcelain skin laid out before him. _

_Rory suddenly turned her head to look at Finn, having felt his eyes on hers. She let her smile grow bigger. "Why are you upside down on Logan's couch?" she asked, her hand tightening its grip on the cushion of the sofa. _

_Rory's smile proved to be infectious as Finn found himself wearing it too. He looked down at himself and then over at her. "Well I could ask you the same question love," he said, feeling his stomach flutter when he was rewarded with a laugh. _

"_Hey I'm innocent in all this!" Rory complained, gesturing at herself. "I'm just copying you," she told him. _

_Finn laughed as he swung his leg over the side of the couch and righted himself out. He looked down at her as she did the same thing, her hand coming to rest next to his on the cushion. As Finn looked down at it he had the sudden urge to envelop her slender hand in his larger one, just to know what it would feel like. _

_And it was then that he'd known. He was falling for the girl his best friend was dating, albeit casually dating but still. He hadn't known what to do and so he'd hurriedly excused himself and walked down to the pub hoping to bury this new revelation at the bottom of many glasses of beer. Only that revelation hadn't been lost and his new feelings for Rory had only gotten deeper and deeper as time wore on. _

_.:End Flashback:._

Finn now copied that same position, hoping it might help him in figuring out how to handle the night ahead. His first thought on inviting Rory over had made him giddy of the night to come, even when he called her he'd been happy and excited but it wasn't until now, long after he could un-invite her that he actually realized what he'd done. He couldn't possibly think he'd be able to be around her all night and not do something. Not that he had the problem of Logan anymore, what with their calling things off. He could remember that day to. At first he'd been ready to punch Logan, as he pictured a hurt and crying Rory but when he heard that she had called things off he'd felt instilled with a happiness he'd never known before. He had however gone by her dorm first thing, just to make sure she was indeed alright.

Ever since that day, Finn had been thinking about Rory. He wasn't even sure whether or not she even thought about him like that. He knew they were friends, but he wanted more then that. He just hoped that he wouldn't ruin everything tonight…he'd been known not to have much patience, especially when he wanting something really bad.

Finn hadn't realized that he'd been lost in thought for a while now until he heard a small knock at his door. His head shot off the cushion, resulting in slight head rush from his upside down position. He slowly brought his legs down and stood up, rubbing a hand over his forehead as he walked to the door. Finn's heart started its rapid beating as he pictured Rory standing on the other side. He quickly pulled the door open and his thoughts became a reality.

"Hey Finn," Rory greeted him instantly, a smile on her face.

Finn opened the door farther, and moved away, gesturing her to come inside the room. "Hello love," he welcomed her, his honeyed tones floating into her ear and making her shiver.

Rory walked over to the couch that he'd been lying on earlier and laughed when she saw the box laid out on it. "You're actually serious!" she exclaimed, picking up the twister game.

"We never joke about twister," Finn told her, as he stood beside her.

Rory looked up at him from under her long lashes, making his breath catch in his throat. "And here I thought you were just trying to get me to come over so you could have your way with me," Rory flirted with him, a side to her that only he saw.

Finn laughed, but then leaned in closer his voice slipping into bedroom tones. "I like to work up an appetite before kitten," he purred, making Rory's eyes widened and her cheeks flood with red.

Finn stayed leaned into her for a moment longer then necessary. He breathed in her scent that reminded him of a field of daisies with the smallest hit of vanilla. As he slowly brought himself back to his own personal space he let his eyes wonder over her form. She had on a pair of semi-tight dark blue jeans, a pink halter top with brown beading underneath a black jacket, and her hair was falling down to her shoulders in waves. "You look divine, love," he told her, before walking off towards the small kitchenette.

Rory couldn't stop herself from blushing again, she even felt her insides heat up at his compliment. She looked back over at him; he was leaning casually against a small door frame that separated the living room from the small kitchen area, apparently waiting for her to notice him.

"Can I interest you in a beverage?" he asked, faking an aristocratic tone, trying to shake of the embarrassment he knew Rory must be feeling. He wanted her to be at ease around him so that maybe he could calm his own nerves.

Rory laughed at his question, but more at his voice. She walked over and thought about it for a moment. "Would it be stupid to ask if you have coffee?" she asked him, thinking he'd probably only have drinks that served as an alcoholic beverage.

Finn snapped his fingers, jumping up and over to the cupboard. He opened it and grabbed a bag of coffee beans out, a proud smile on his face. "Would it be stupid to ask if you wanted coffee?" he teased her.

Rory's eyes were transfixed on the bag, a smile threatening her face. "Yes," she exclaimed, making him laugh.

Finn then started to make the coffee and Rory wondered back into the living room area. She walked over to the couch and sat down on it, once again letting her eyes skip over to the twister box she'd placed back down before. "Are we actually going to play twister?" she asked, looking up and over into the kitchenette.

Finn's laugh resounded throughout the room and it made Rory's stomach flutter. "Why you don't think you can take me?" he asked, his voice playful as he brought out her coffee after a minute.

Rory smiled gratefully as she took her mug. "It's definitely not that," she told him, eyeing him with her laughing blue orbs. "I just don't think I'm ready or in the mood to be in a great amount of physical pain tomorrow."

Finn once again laughed at her reasoning and held up his hands, coffee in one. "Okay so we don't have to play twister. We could…" he trailed off, trying to think of something they could do that would be fun. "We could watch a movie?" he suggested finally.

Rory's interest was peaked. She definitely wanted to know what his taste in movies was like. She already knew one important thing about Finn, which was his ability to make good coffee, and if he had good array of movies well then he might just be too good to be true. "Okay…but I get to pick," she made a deal with him.

Finn didn't say anything just motioned his hand over to the cabinet under the TV. Rory got up off the couch and sat herself down in front of the open cabinet. She checked over the titles seeing many classics like 'Cool Hand Luke' and 'The Wizard of Oz', she skipped over the action titles and her eyes landed straight on 'Casablanca'. She smiled and pulled it out, and bringing it back to him like a dog with a stick.

Finn took the DVD from her, smiling down at her choice. "Good pick, love," he said, going to put the movie in.

Rory sat down on the far end of the couch, watching Finn as he put the movie in and sat down at the other end. She quickly turned her head when he looked at her, a blush tracing her cheeks. The two of them watched the movie finally relaxed in each other's presence, each talking over certain parts and saying the lines as they went. Finn surprised Rory as he knew a lot of them off by heart.

As the end credits rolled onto the screen Rory found herself pressed into Finn's side, her head resting on his shoulder, as his arm was draped across the back of the couch. She brought her legs up to her chest, as she felt a chill go through her. She knew if it was because of the body next to her and not that she was cold. She could feel the heat coming off Finn, and it was warming her to the core.

Finn on the other hand felt her action and immediately thought she was cold. He leaned over her, letting her senses become invaded with his scent of spicy cologne and something purely male. She closed her eyes from it and when she felt him move away, opened them to see a blanket laid out across her. She smiled at the kind gesture and cuddle deeper into the blanket.

"You wanna watch another?" Finn asked, gesturing over at the blank TV screen.

Rory thought about it for a moment. She felt that the last thing she wanted to do was separate herself from his side and so she eagerly nodded her head. When Finn stood up, Rory's hand instantly went after him. She had to physical stop herself from grabbing onto his hand. Rory didn't know what was happening to her tonight. Sure she'd thought about Finn before in a non-friend way, she believed any girl would have to deaf, blind and stupid not to. But she had only been thinking about maybe getting into something that would definitely never happen, so she hadn't worried about it. Until now that is, with her heart speeding up when he looked at her, her insides heating up when he smiled and her senses going into overdrive whenever he came close to her.

Rory stopped her thought process as Finn sat back down next to her. She looked over at the screen, eager to see what movie he'd chosen. She couldn't help but let a wide smile spread over her face when the beginning of 'Pippi Longstocking' started to play. She now knew two very important things about the man sitting beside her and she couldn't be happier.

After watching Pippi, Rory and Finn had finished off the evening by watching 'Bringing up Baby'. To say Rory was saddened by how quick the night had gone by would be an understatement. She was all ready to commit to just one more movie, even a short one, but when she glanced at the time she knew she had to get back to her dorm and sleep. Reluctantly Rory lifted her head from it's position on Finn's shoulder and shifted on the couch.

"I should probably go," she said, but didn't make a move to get up.

Finn looked down at her, reluctant to let her go, but he nodded his head. "I'll walk you back, love," he said, getting up. Finn looked down at her, sitting on his couch and his eyes strayed down to her hand that was resting innocently on her leg. He felt a now familiar urge to feel that hand encompassed in his own and so he held his out. Rory looked at it for a moment before she placed her hand on it, smiling at the tingles she felt run up her arm. Finn almost closed his eyes at the contact between them. He'd never consider himself to be a hand holder but right now he was more then happy, with her hand in his. Her hand, soft and silky, was a perfect fit in his, just like he'd imagined.

"Let's go," he said, tugging slightly, and watching as she stood from the couch. Finn led her to the door and opened it with his other hand, letting her go in front of him. Finn quickly closed the door and locked it.

They had to walk through the courtyard to get to Rory's dorm and Finn pulled her closer to him, when they felt and the cool night air. He silently watched her; she was staring peacefully up at the sky. Something caught his eye and he turned his head, just in time to see a small bed of daisies and he remembered how she had smelled like a whole field of them. Without letting on to his actions, Finn bent down a bit and plucked a few daisies, making sure to hide them from her.

Rory didn't say anything as they walked to her dorm. The night was perfect and she didn't want to ruin it. She went over the whole night in her head; everything seemed to good to be true. She paused in her thoughts to glance at Finn. His deep brown eyes held this mischievous twinkle to them, like he had an amazing secret. And it was then that Rory realized she wanted to know what that secret was. She wanted to know all his secrets and everything thing there was to know about him. She smiled, even as they stopped outside her door and turned to face each other. They were both silent, until Finn looked down at his hand and then brought it up between them. Rory's breath caught in her throat as she let her eyes settle on the small bouquet of daisies, her new favourite flower. She reached out and took them from his hand, their fingers brushing against each other.

"I guess this is good night then love," Finn said, motioning at her door.

Rory nodded, lifting her gaze from the flowers. "Thank you…" she began, "For the flowers, for the whole night."

"My pleasure," he said, tilting his head to the side as he stared into her eyes. Finn slowly brought his hand up to her face, brushing a strand of her hair back behind her ear. He kept his hand poised there, loving the feel of her smooth skin on his. He watched as her eyes fluttered closed at the contact and he shuffled his feet closer to her, until they were mere centimetres apart. Finn closed his own eyes, leaning forward and sensuously kissed her cheek, slowly making his way to her lips. He let his other hand rest on her hip; he could feel her getting goose bumps under his touch.

Rory felt like she was flying. It felt as though she was sleeping and he didn't want to wake her. His lips moved against hers softly and slowly, gently teasing her with the tip of his tongue before he pulled away. She kept her eyes closed, her whole body tingling and her mind completely blank from the kiss. Slowly she let her eyes open and they immediately locked with his.

"Goodnight," he whispered, sending her an adorable smile.

Rory looked down a bit, her hair falling in front of her face and then met his eyes again. "Goodnight," she imitated him, a blush creeping up her cheeks.

Finn slowly stepped away from her, letting his hand run down her cheek before he pulled it to his side. Finn held her eyes as he walked backwards a few steps, then with a smile he turned around and disappeared around the corner.

Rory exhaled loudly, as she leant back against the wall outside her dorm, a goofy smile played out on her face and her hand still tingling from holding his.

**The End.**


End file.
